Incestuous
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- What the name implies. Incest, Pedo, Slash. Chap. 4 'The Hardest Thing' Jun x Ren . Chap. 5 'Know Who I Am' Mannoko x Manta
1. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

_**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**_

Manta sat quietly as his custome-made desk, studying quietly. It was a fairly normal routine that he was happy with. As he was about to switch to his science homework, two arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to tense.

"How much is left?"

Manta was silent as he closed the literature skills text book, his face becoming red. "Science, then I have to finsh my finance project." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes, well, it's better that way, ne? Tamura is sleeping now."

Manta nodded quietly, then clenched his fists as little nips made there way down his neck to his collar bone. "I have homework to finish," he said sternly.

"I realize that. But we don't have such peace every night, now do we?"

Manta sighed while shifting his gaze to the clock. It was still only a little after eight. The visit was early that night. Not expected, but certainly no surprise. "Regardless, I have work to finish," he said quietly. "If it isn't finished for tomorrow, it'll reflect badly."

"No matter. Even I can make special exceptions."

The boy's eyes widened slightly and a soft gasp escaped him when a hand slid down his body. After a moment his eyes fluttered shut, guiltily enjoying the new physical delight. It didn't continue as long as he had hoped, however, and he whimpered when the hand pulled away.

"You still succumb so easily," came the cruel sneer, then it softened. "But that is alright. Remember, Manta. As easily as pleasure comes, it is taken away."

"Hai," the boy said shakily.

"And is taken away even more easily when it is more difficult to achieve."

"Hai..."

A rough kiss was placed at the base of the blonde's neck before he was released. "Finish your work and get to bed. You are to go to the office in the norther wing when you get home tomorrow."

Manta closed his eyes, blushing furiously. "Hai... Papa-chan..."  
  
==========  
  
This may or may not be the first of a series of oneshots. If it's a series, the name will be changed to Incentuous, for obvious reasons. I don't own "Sweet Dreams", but I was listening to Marilyn Manson's version when this story was typed.


	2. She's Blue

_**She's Blue**_

Horo swallowed nervously as he watched the younger girl lean over to retrieve a weight.

"You've been slacking off a lot, lately," she scolded, and then turned to face him. "So, I thought we'd try something a little more fun." She walked over to the CD player and turned it on, and then searched through the tracks for a moment. Finally she came to a stop and smiled back at him.

Horo blinked, realizing she was watching him, and then his face reddened.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied, staring into her blueberry eyes. _"Come on, Horo. Get a hold of yourself..."_ His thoughts trailed off as the blue beauty began dancing to the euro-dance song.

"Come on," she scolded. "If you want to slack off on the warm-up, then you can dance instead."

_"Sit, Horo," _he told himself, but his body disobeyed. _"Run the laps, Horo. At least **that's** legal."_ Somehow, as he danced with her, he couldn't help but smile. How he loved the colour blue. And How lucky he was to have a blunette around with eyes that he considered the best shade of all.

After a few minutes, the Ainu realized the number of 'accidental' touches he had been getting in, and finally he froze. "Pirika... This has to stop..." he said quietly.

The Ainu girl looked at him curiously, and then smiled while throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Aww. But I like dancing with you, Onii-chan. I get to dance with my Onii **and** my hero!"

Horo's eyes widened as she locked her lips over his, and he let out a shaky sigh while wrapping his arms around her waist. _"God... But she feels so... good..."_ He gave himself a mental slap and released his younger sister and looked at her quietly, and then smiled weakly. "I... I'm gonna go train now."

"Yea, Onii-chan!" Pirika said happily. "My hero!"

Horo smiled some at the encouragement, and then walked out. _"Maybe tomorrow will be different,"_ he thought to himself, the way he did every night.

-

Music While Typing: Blue (Eiffel 65)  
  
**A/N**: I would really appreciate it if flames were not left. This is NOT a reflection of my beliefs, and it is clearly stated that this series revolves around incestuous pairings. Flaming, despite warnings, just because you don't like the pairings or just because you don't like incest makes you look like a juvenile who shouldn't be on the site in the first place.


	3. Haunted

_**Haunted**_

"Hao..."

The brunette turned and smiled at the woman who had called him. It was the first time he had been to Izumo in quite a long time, but still he recognized her voice and presence. "You look lovely as ever," he commented.

"You're just lucky the others are asleep," she said quietly. "Why are you here?"

"Tsk, tsk," Hao replied while shaking his head, and then leaned against the wall of the house, glancing up into her dark chocolate eyes. "You speak to me that way? Yoh is the same as me, you know."

She frowned. "What do you want, Hao?" she repeated, pulling her robe more tightly around her shoulders.

"You," he replied simply.

She closed her eyes. "Hao, you expect too much."

"It's too much to ask for your love?" He straightened up. "Well, okay then. I guess I could always get my parenting from Luchist or one of the other guys."

"Stop," she said while attempting to keep her voice from cracking.

Hao looked back. "Hnn?"

"Why do you keep doing this?" she demanded, tears filling her eyes. "All you have to do is stop this madness and come home! Your father and I worry sick about you all the time."

Hao laughed, and then walked over. "You actually believe this is about family?" he demanded. "I came here for a much different reason."

"What, then?" she cried, her voice a little louder than she would have preferred.

Hao smiled while looking away. "You're a beautiful woman, but you are married to that bumbling idiot." He looked up, silver eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Yoh is nowhere near capable of continuing the Asakura line, even if Anna works him to death. I would like to see my bloodline continued appropriately. If things don't work out in this life, I don't want to discover any displeasing information in the next life." He walked to her and brought a hand gently to the side of her face. "The first place to start, however, is to regain some traditions." His eyes widened when a sharp slap hit his face, and then he smirked.

"Hao, come home," she said shakily, having a bit of difficulty believing that she had struck him.

Hao watched her for a moment, and then turned and began walking away. "I will come home when it is appropriate." He looked back. "Once I have my body back, I will come home," he said quietly. "And once I do, I plan to restore this family. And you will be my queen, Mother."

-

Asakura Keiko gasped while sitting up.

"Keiko? Are you alright?" Mikihisa mumbled, half awake after her sudden movement startled him. A moment later he sat up and looked at her worriedly through the narrow slits of his mask. When there was no answer he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That dream again?"

Keiko nodded silently. She had been having the dream for weeks now, but had only ever told him that it involved a disturbing conversation with the first born of their twin sons, Hao. She was thankful that Mikihisa never asked for details regarding the conversation. She leaned with a sigh against him, and then began to cry quietly.

"Shh... I'm here, Honey," he hushed and allowed her to cry.

Before long she had finished, and then sighed in a bit of relief. "Thank you..."

"No problem," he chuckled, and then laid down.

Keiko was still for several moments, and then blinked and looked to the window, where she saw a familiar silhouette peering in. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispered, and then stood up and left to face the dream that had haunted her for so long.

* * *

The song played while typing this was "Haunted" (which belongs to Evanescence). I do not own Haunted, Evanescence, or Shaman King ( © Hiroyuki Takei).


	4. The Hardest Thing

**The Hardest Thing**

The young Tao son was still as hands ran through his hair, lathering shampoo down until it massaged his scalp. His gaze was downcast at the blanket of bubbles in the tub, as they always were during bath time. At any moment one of their family's bodyguards could come in, and he didn't want to risk his father seeing that he felt weak.

At only seven, he knew a great deal about the 'real world'. His father had been strict in teaching him the laws of their family, while his mother was strict in her etiquette lessons. Even his guardian spirit was strict with him. It was Bason who confused him the most, though. He would always tell him not to spend so much time with his sister, and not to love her so much. And yet he always told his young master that he should care for his family.

He let out a soft sigh as the shampoo was rinsed from his hair, and then he looked up as one soft hand tilted his head up and began to wash his face. He stared with a soft, sad eyes at the navy eyes that always made him feel special. "Nii-san," he said quietly as she reached for a small bottle of baby oil.

"Yes, Ren?" she asked while pulling her bangs back before putting some of the oil into her hands.

Ren watched as his sister rubbed her hands together, as though trying to work up a lather, and then stood up and allowed her to rub the oil onto his back. "Nii-san," he said again, his voice becoming very small. "I love you, Nii-san."

Jun looked up to her young brother with curiosity. It wasn't unusual for him to say this to her. Bath time was the only time he could say absolutely anything to her. He had never been so shy to her, though. She massaged his shoulders, knowing that his growing desire for perfection included a strong but attractive body. She frowned a bit, wishing her parents were so harsh with him, but didn't mention it to the boy. "I love you too, Ren," was all she could say in reply.

"Nii-san," Ren said quietly, "Bason says I shouldn't love you so much," Ren said quietly. "But he doesn't say it mean like Dad."

Jun was silent for a moment, unable to understand why Bason would do what Ren had told her. He loved Ren like his own, and though he showed only the utmost respect to the Tao family, he loathed their father for the way he treated them. "Well," she began while washing her hands in the hot water that remained in the tub, "did you ask why?"

"Father says it's bad to question your elders," Ren replied, a hint of humiliation in his voice.

Jun frowned some, and then smiled a bit. "Well, I'm certain it's just a misunderstanding. I'll talk to Bason about this once you are in bed."

Ren smiled softly. His Nii-san was so good to him. She never told him what to do, and she always offered a nicer solution than saying he was wrong. What he had said to her was the best way to describe his feelings. She was a sister, a mother, a teacher, and a friend, all wrapped up into one strong, beautiful package. He loved everything about her and wouldn't ever want to change her. She always made him feel strange, but warm and safe. Not like the cold zombie bodygaurds his family used. They were useless. They reminded him of the humans he had seen while on a trip. They polluted a beautiful place with themselves.

"Ren, turn around," Jun said, breaking him from his thoughts. When she began to rub some more of the baby oil on his chest, his face turned bright red while his eyes began to ache dully, as though he would cry.

"Nii-san, I want to go away from here," he suddenly said, much more boldly than when he first began to talk. When she looked at him with questioning eyes, he blushed again while his eyes watered some. "I... I don't like this family. Can we go away?"

Jun stared at him with a stunned expression. Now she wanted to cry. Although he knew he could tell her anything during bath time, she had never been able to get him to talk about his feelings for his family, and his sudden outburst had hit her harder than she would have expected. "Ren..."

"Please, Nii-san," he pleaded quietly, not looking at her. "Please? I... I want to be able to love you all the time..."

Jun stared worriedly at him, wondering if Bason had been so wrong in what he told her brother. She began to wonder if perhaps their time together was making it more difficult for Ren to be away from her, and then smiled weakly. "Ren, it won't be so terrible. Father and Mother are harsh, but it will help you to become Shaman Ki..."

"I don't wanna be Shaman King!" Ren cried. "I want you and me and Bason and Pailong to go away! I want to love you!"

Jun froze as he leapt forward and wrapped his small arms around her while his lips covered hers. For a moment she was too stunned to move, and then she blinked and looked quietly at her unmoving brother. Tears were running freely down his face. He was still very young, so of course he wouldn't be ready to understand that there were different kinds of love. But a sudden fear for him swept her. If their parents were to find out, they would either kill her or put Ren through a hell worse than what they were already making him live in.

"Nii-san," the child sobbed while beginning to slacken in her arms. "I wanna love you all the time..."

She remained still as Ren clung weakly to her, and then slowly she wrapped her arms around him. "Ren... I think you're old enough to bathe on your own," she said quietly.

"H-Huh?" Ren looked up at her shakily, and then grabbed her arm when she began to pull away. "N-Nii-san? Nii-san, don't go! I'm sorry!"

"Ren, I'm not angry," she said quietly. "I just can't be there for you all of the time. I'll have your bed made, and I will see you in the morning. Good night, Ren."

Ren stared shakily. "Nii-san..." As she left the room dread started filling him. "Nii-san!" he cried out as she began shutting the door, and then stared in disbelief at the door.

**- Five Years Later -**

Ren stood silently in the living room, looking down at his sister, who slept silently on the couch. Pailong was out on the balcony, most likely thinking of his late sensei, and Bason had stayed on Funbari Hill to hang out with the spirit partners of Ren's friends. He wondered how long it had been since he and Jun had been alone, but his thoughts broke when he saw her begin to stir. For a moment he was still, and then he left the living room, retreating to his bedroom. Once there he sat on his bed and began to glare at the floor. Earlier in the evening he had fought with Horo, who had had the nerve to demand an explanation as to why he was always so angry or mean. When Ren failed to give a reason, the Ainu proceeded to harass him with insults. Some of which had sunk deeper than Horo would ever know.

Ren bit his lip roughly. On his way home he had wondered why he was the way he was, and his wondering led him to a memory, now vague from years of hardship. His expression saddened, thinking of that night when he was turned away. Of course he could now understand Jun's actions; It didn't change the pain she had given him. After a while of thought, he closed his eyes with resolve. Maybe that's why he didn't trust anybody as much as he should. After all, there was only one person he loved and needed; If Jun wouldn't return his love, why should anybody else?

Typed while listening to "The Hardest Thing" ( © 98 Degrees )


	5. Know Who I Am

**Know Who I Am**

Yes, she was a brat. There was nobody on the planet who could prove him wrong. Yet he couldn't help but to feel strongly for her. She always seemed to bring him comfort in her harsh words, and she made it easier for him to reveal things to his family. But there are some things that should never be revealed. He knew well enough what would happen if anybody found out. His family would be humiliated. His friends would be disgusted. And then he might be taken from her; Something he couldn't stand thinking of. Which was why he would never admit how he felt, thus he would remain a stranger to the world.

He thought sadly about this as he climbed the stairs to go to his room. If she came out of her room to bother him, he knew she would guess something was wrong. She always did. When he reached the top of the stairs, he tiptoed ever so carefully past her room, and then ran when he was sure she hadn't discovered him. Once in his room, he shut and locked the door with a sigh, and then turned around, only to let out a startled yelp when he found his young sister sitting on his bed, legs and arms crossed in a stubborn matter.

"You're hiding something, Manta," she said icily, her bright blue eyes filled with mirth. "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna tell Mommy you're the one who took the last piece of cake."

Manta frowned irritably at her. "Fine. Go tell her, Mannoko," he said dryly, and then walked over to his dressed and began searching the top drawer for a pair of pyjamas.

"Tell me or I'll tell Daddy you're hiding something again," she replied with a snide tone.

"What difference does it make? Either way you're going to get me in trouble," he replied, not turning to face her. There was a small smile on his face as he thought about why she pestered him all the time. Adults always said boys and girls picked on others who they liked a lot. He wished that were the case, but this was Oyamada Mannoko. Of course she wouldn't like him. She was Daddy's perfect angel, and she would slay her bad brother, who sought to defy their father. "Get out so I can change."

"I've seen your ugly butt at the hotsprings. I'll just look away if I have to," she replied with a snub. "Now tell me, and maybe I'll be nice."

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied while removing his shirt, and then he looked quietly at the scars on his body, a faint blush crossing his face. He remembered the first night he awoke after meeting Faust VIII. Mannoko had been by his side, her feather-light touch tracing his scars. It had been something he never dreamed could happen to him, and thought it was his sister who was there, he couldn't help but find be contented those few moments before she realized he was awake. With a sigh he closed his eyes and pulled his pyjama top on.

"Yes there is, Manta. Yoh even called me to see if I knew what's up," Mannoko said distantly while examining her finger nails. After a moment she looked up and watched quietly as he pulled his pants down, his back still to her. "Frankly, you look the way I feel."

"Do I really look so evil?" Manta chuckled, and then yelped when he was spun around. There was a moment of silence, and then he swallowed nervously. Mannoko had been recently going through a growth spurt, and he didn't like that she was less than an inch shorter than him. Now she was big enough to really hit him if she decided to.

"You're like a stranger," Mannoko replied, her eyes narrowing. "You're hiding something, and you won't let the world see who you are."

Manta stared at her quietly, bright red. "Mannoko..." He was quiet for several minutes, and then he frowned with a mix of anger and fear. "I don't care what you tell Dad. It's something I can't talk about. Nobody would understand it."

"Yeah, right," Mannoko snapped. "What is it? Drugs? You letting somebody bang you?" She yelped when he gave her swat in the face. It was a normal thing for him to do. It never hurt, but it always surprised her. She only glared in return. "What was that for!"

"For a little girl you've got a dirty mouth," Manta snapped, and then he took his turn to yelp when she slapped him. Once again, it was a normal thing. It never surprised him, but it always hurt. He looked up at her with watery eyes, though his expression was strong and determined.

"Quit jabbering like an idiot," she replied. "What is it?"

"You said I look how you feel," he replied irritably. "That should answer it for you." He turned away, only to yelp when she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and then flipped onto his back on the ground.

"Daddy's right. Martial arts are good to know," Mannoko said while straddling her brother's stomach, and then she glared down at him. "Well?"

Manta glared back up at him, and then closed his eyes, his frown refusing to fade. "Get off of me."

"Maybe I don't want to," she replied, and then looked down quietly at his bared stomach, where his scars ended. She smiled while watching him sigh quietly and fight his contentment. "Manta... I think there is somebody who could understand," she said quietly while losing interest in the scars, and then she looked down at him.

He stared up at her silently, and then frowned. "I haven't even told you anything. Who do you think would understand something I haven't even told yet?"

"Shh," she replied while looking down at him, her cold gaze turned into one that was distant, and almost sad. "I know who you are."

He rolled his eyes, and then looked up. "If you know who I am, what do you want?"

She sighed while closing her eyes. "I just want you to know who I am, Manta."

Moments later his eyes widened when she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Immediately tears welled up in his eyes and his breathing quickened, fear building up more quickly than it ever could have. He mumbled her name shakily when she deepened the kiss, and then his tears began rolling rapidly down his face.

She sighed while drawing her face back, and then she stared down distantly at Manta. "Stupid Onii. You shouldn't cry when love is made to you."

"Mannoko," Manta whimpered, staring up at her. "Mannoko, this isn't funny. You're going to get me into a lot of..." He froze when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Daddy won't take you away from me," she said quietly, and then smiled. "You aren't bad."

"What is wrong with you!" Manta demanded while sitting up, forcing her to slide into his lap. He stared at her with confused, fearful eyes, and then grabbed her shoulders. "Mannoko, do you have any idea what'll happen if somebody saw that!"

"Nothing'll happen," Mannoko replied with soft, intent eyes, and then snuggled into his arms. "Daddy won't hurt you."

Manta stared with utter confusion, and then hugged her lightly. "Of course he'll hurt me. He's hit me for less."

"Not this time," she replied while pulling away, and then adjusted her dress while looking down at him. "Daddy knows. I like to pretend that Daddy is you. It feels good then."

The teen stared at his sister, dread and realization forming on his face. "Feels good...? What's he doing to you?"

She smiled at him, and then walked towards the door. "Daddy won't hurt you. I'll tell on him if he does."

Tears ran down his face once again as she reached for the door knob. "Mannoko..."

"See?" Mannoko asked while looking back. "Somebody understands." She smiled again while studying her shaking brother, and then shook her head. "Manta-baka. You're too young. You should be the little brother." She looked back to the door, and then sighed. "I don't care about Daddy. Just don't go away."

Manta watched sadly as his sister left the room and quietly closed the door, and then he looked down miserably. "You don't understand," he mumbled sadly. "I really love you..."

Midori sighed, standing outside of Manta's bedroom, thinking quietly about what he had heard. When he heard loud sobbing begin abruptly, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Such a broken family," he murmured, wishing he could give the children he loved so much a better life than what their own father gave them.

Typed while listening to "Iris" © The Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
